


Our Home Is Your Home.

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [5]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: Adopted Home, F/F, Foster Family, Foster Siblings, Original Character(s), SuperCorp Family, Supercorp kids, soft Kara, soft Lena, you are loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena decide it's time to open their home to kids who deserve more love.





	1. Talk with the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Fosters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by The Fosters to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try my best and accurately describe how the Foster Care system works, and how some kids are affected by other homes. For William, this is his first foster home but other kids later down the line will have past, I might also have my other fictional ships in this story. I don't know how long this book will be but I felt inspired to write. I know a little bit due to research. hope I depict it accurately! if you have any suggestions, please leave it down below.

One Thursday afternoon, 13 year old Lizzy and 11 year old Logan and Gabe heard their parents call their names. They all go into Lena and Kara's room.

"Hey Mama" Lizzy said, kissing Kara on the cheek.

"Hey baby" Kara replied.

"Hi Mom" Lizzy said as she kissed Lena on the cheek.

"Hi, my love" Lena said. "Kids, have a seat. We need to talk to you about something" Lena said. They all sat down.

"Gabriel, Logan, Elizabeth. You're all a bit older now, I know the twins are only 11 but you're still older than before. How would you feel if Mama and I fostered some kids who really need homes?" Lena asked her three children. Logan raised his hand.

"Yes sweetheart?" Lena asked him.

Logan pursed his lips before saying, "What does foster mean?" he asked.

"It means they would live with us until somebody would like to adopt them, or if Mom and I decide we would like to add them to our family ,but remember, adopted or not, they would still be our family no matter what. We take care of them and love them as our own" Kara explained.

"And we would still be loved by you guys?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course my love" Lena told him.

"Well, Mom, Mama, you guys did a great job with the twins and I, and I think there are kids out there who deserve to have just as much love and heart that you guys provide for us" Lizzy told her. Lena and Kara smiled, they raised Lizzy to be such a beautiful young lady.

"Kids, there's a little boy, his name is William Alexander Cooper, he is 10 years old and he just came out of an abusive family. His mother is a drug addict and his daddy, well his daddy has a nasty, nasty, temper. Mama and I want to get him out and safe as soon as possible." Lena told her children.

"You should Mama, his daddy sounds scary," Logan said, "I'd hate for him to be hurt" . Lena and Kara smiled at each other, Logan is just as wise.

"So you two would be okay with this?" She asked the twins, knowing Lizzy was okay with it. The twins nodded.

"Okay.. we'll call Mr. Nestor and tell him he can bring William here" Lena tells Kara.

"Will we be his big brothers?" Gabe asked.

"In a way, sweetie" Kara replied. Logan and Gabe grinned.

"He's going to have the best big brothers ever! and he's going to have a damn good big sister" Logan said. Kara and Lena laughed.

"Language, babe" Kara said.

"Sorry mama" Logan apologized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!


	2. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's backstory/
> 
> Trigger warning: Verbal abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how long a process takes but I am just trying to go off of what I know, and since Lena and Kara have their fostering licenses, they can take Liam in.

** _1 night earlier:_ **

William Alexander Cooper, age ten. He always hated that name. His dad would always call him that because in his dad's eyes, he wasn't a good kid, in fact, in his dad's eyes, he was a waste of space. The night his neighbor, Mrs. Fuxley, (an eldery woman who often offered William baked goods), finally called CPS on Mr. and Mrs. Cooper was the night she heard him crying and screaming so loud, that she was scared the young boy was going to die. When asked by CPS why she never reported anything before, Mrs. Fuxley explained it was because Jordan Cooper, threatened her. He told her to stay away from his son and his family, so she obliged. 

Mr. Thomas Alan Nester, got a call and took down the notes in an instant. He had to get that little boy out of the house as soon as possible.

"Mr. Northwood, we need to get this little boy out. The neighbor said it sounded like there was going to be a death" Mr. Nester told his boss.

"I hear you, Mr. Nester, I really do, but just about every Foster home and orphanage in the county is filled. There's not enough beds for William" Mr . Northwood told Mr. Nester.

"What about a group home?" Mr. Nester asked, Mr. Northwood shook his head.

"No, I've not heard too many good things about National City's group homes" He said.

"What about the Luthor-Danvers?" Mr. Nester asked, remembering interviewing the two women two years ago. "They are both children of adopted families, Lena has cleared the Luthor name and they have three wonderful kids of their own" Mr. Nester told his boss. 

"Okay Tom, give them a call. I'll arrange a way to get William out tonight and maybe he can stay at a station" Mr. Nester told his young employee, his men were already on their way to the home to speak to the parents. Tom Nester called up the Luthor-Danvers resident. 

"Hello, Lena speaking" Lena said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Lena, it's Tom Nester from CPS and National City Fostering Agency." He told her.

"Hi, yes. Mr. Nester. What can I do for you?" Lena asked.

"I just got a call about a little boy, he's ten and it sounds like his parents are extremely unfit to take care of a child. Everywhere else is full and I know you and your wife always talked about fostering" He told Lena.

"Of course! I will have to speak to my children, but I assure you, we will do whatever we can to get that little boy to a safe home" Lena told Tom.

"Thank you Mrs. Luthor-Danvers" Tom said.

"Mr. Nester, you're apart of the family. Call me Lena, please" Lena told him.

"Okay, Lena, and please, call me Tom" he told her.

"I will call you as soon as I can, Tom, thank you" Lena said.

"And thank you, Lena, really," he said with an appreciative tone. 

"of course" Lena said as she hung up. 

* * *

* * *

  
  


William was taken out of his home, no, actually, he ran away and was found 4 blocks away by cops. He was crying and shaking because his father threw a chair and it just nearly missed him. His father called him a no good punk and repeatedly called him an idiot. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was taken to the police station, and placed inside a room where he could speak to an agent. 

"Hi William, my name is Ava, would you like something to eat?" she asked him.

"C...can you call me Liam, please? my dad called me William whenever he was super pissed at me, and yes please, may I have some animal crackers.." he said softly. Ava nodded, getting up and grabbing some animal crackers, she held up apple juice and orange juice. Liam pointed at the apple, so she grabbed it and sat back down, handing him the snacks. 

"Of course, Liam" Ava replied. "Do you want to talk about what happened, Liam?" she asked.

"He got mad at me because I burnt dinner.." he mumbled quietly. He was about to explain more when Liam's dad came barging in.

"Where the hell is my son?" he yelled, "I need to speak to somebody right now!" 

;"Mr. Cooper, your son is getting taken out of yours and your wife's custody" said an officer. "he is inside right now talking to Officer Sharpe. 

"Like hell you are!" Jordan said, shoving the officer out of the way and walking towards the room that held Liam. He saw Liam and immediately slammed on the glass window. "HEY YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME AND YOUR MOTHER, YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING IT IS TO HAVE COPS ARRIVE TO OUR FUCKING HOME" he cursed. He went to the door handle and jiggled it, but it was locked, officers tried to drag him away but Jordan Cooper was a strong, big man who looked like he was the size of Dwayne 'The Rock'' Johnson.. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE LITTLE SHIT" he yelled, banging on the door. Liam whimpered and began to cry. He was about to bang the door again when an officer bigger than him came over and tackled the father, handcuffing him.

"You're not fit to be a father" he growled as he and his men dragged Jordan away and locked him in his cell. 

"Don't make me go back there, please" he begged, "my stuff, all of the clothes and my toy, I packed in a bag just please don't-" Ava hushed him down.

"It's alright Liam. he won't be hurting you anymore, I promise. Has he ever hit you? she asked "it's alright, you can tell us, he won't hurt you anymore" she reassured him.

"he almost did once…" Liam mumbled. "but wait! my mommy, she's pregnant with a boy. My dad can't hurt the baby. Please don't let him hurt the baby" he begged her. Ava reassured him that he won't be near the baby or him anymore, and that the baby will be taken away from his mother after the baby is born. 

  
  


The next day, Liam slept in a room with a bed and a blanket. A real bed and blanket. Tom got a call from the Luthor-Danvers,

"Nester" he said.

"Hello, Mr. Nester. It's Lena. My children are 100% on board with us taking little William into our home." she told him, Tom sighed with relief.

"Oh thank you Lena, I will inform them right away and bring William over," he told her. He called the station nearby that had Liam and they told Liam.

"Hi Liam. This is Mr. Nester, he wants to talk to you" Ava said.

"Hi" Liam said in a small voice. 

"Hi buddy, my name is Tom, and I just found a really nice family who wants to let you stay with them," he told Liam. 

"Really?" Liam asked. Tom nodded.

"Yes, their names are Lena and Kara, and they want you there. is that okay?" he asked Liam.

"More than okay" Liam said, hugging Mr. Nester. 

"Okay bud, why don't we take you there now?" he asked, Liam nodded and hugged Ava.

"Thanks for taking care of me Ava" he said to her.

"Of course sweetheart. Come by and see me whenever you like" she told him. Liam gathered his things and followed Tom to his car. They got into the car and began driving. 

"Are you okay son?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Sir..I am just glad to be out of my house" Liam replied.

"for a ten year old, you're very smart" Tom told him.

"Thank you" Liam replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review.


	3. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is welcomed with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this!

Tom and Liam pulled up to the Luthor- Danvers household. They opened the car and stepped out. Tom helped Liam down because there was a step, and they walked to the door. Tom knocked on the door and Lena opened it.

“Tom! Hi. And you must be William” she said to the small boy.

“Liam please, Mrs. Luthor- Danvers” Liam told her.

“Okay Liam. Well sweetie, come in and let’s help you make yourself at home” Lena told her foster son. They entered the house where Kara and the kids were at. 

“Hi Liam. My name is Kara” Kara said. Liam gave her a small smile. “And this is Gabe, Logan and Lizzy” She explained. 

“Hi…” Liam said in a soft voice. Gabe and Logan walked over and handed him two items. One is a race car coloring book and another one is some markers.

“We got these for you, Liam. Welcome to our home. We are happy you’re here” Logan said to his new foster brother.

“For me?” Liam asked. The twins nodded, which made Liam smile. “Thank you!” He paused for a second. “C.. can I hug you, Logan and Gabe?” He asked.

“Of course” the twins replied. Liam went in for a hug and the twins hugged him back.

“You’re safe here, Liam. We promise” Lizzy told her foster brother. “If anyone messes with you, I will break their hand” she told him. Liam let out a giggle.

“Now young lady” Kara said with a stern voice but Lizzy could tell she wasn’t serious.

“You’ll be alright now then?” Tom asked Liam.

“Yes. Thank you Mr. Nester” Liam told him.

“Of course buddy. We’ll keep in touch Lena and Kara” Tom said.

“Of course. Come by anytime you like and if you ever want to stay for dinner, feel free to” Lena told Tom. 

“Thank you” Tom said as he left the house.

“So, Liam. Tell us a bit about yourself” Lena asked as she helped the small boy settle down.

“My name is William Alexander but I go by Liam. Now, at least. Um, I am the top of my class and I am into science, a lot of science. I enjoy the beauty of music and art. Classical music, in particular. I used to play the violin for 4 years and then I did cello for 2” Liam explained. 

“Well Liam. It’s good to know that.” Kara said with a smile. “Liam, honey. You can settle in the room upstairs if you like. There are some snacks in the pantry, and drinks in the refrigerator. You can watch T.V if you like, and you’re welcome to use the computer. Just no inappropriate sites. Feel free to play in the backyard too. The kids have a playset. The neighbors are quite friendly, and if you need anything else. Let us know” Kara told him. Lena and Kara helped Liam upstairs and settle in the twins room, they showed him where the bathroom was and everything else, and then excused themselves and went to their bedroom to take a nap.

hours later: 6:50pm 

Kara and Lena woke up from their nap to the smell of something delicious. It was weird so they headed downstairs to see Liam cooking and the twins and Lizzy, setting the table. 

“My my. What’s this?” Lena asked her kids.

“Oh, Miss. Lena. We were just making some dinner for you. I made some sauteed potatoes with carrots, onions and little slices of ham. And made some fresh squeezed orange juice” Liam told her. Lena and Kara exchanged looks.

“Liam, sweetie. You don’t need to cook dinner for us” Lena told him. Liam shrugged. 

“I cooked dinner all the time for my Papa and my mom. It’s no trouble ma’am” he told her as he finished the food. Lena smiled.

“Well thank you, honey. Smells wonderful. Also, please. Call us Lena and Kara. Or you can call us Mama and Mom, if you want. This is your home now too, Liam. We want you to know you are safe and loved” she reassured him.

“Thank you…” he paused for a second, “mom”   
Lena smiled and walked over, placing a soft kiss on the small boys hair. Careful to respect her boundaries with him.

“My real mom never kissed me” Liam confessed. 

“You’re home sweetheart. Okay?” Lena told him.

“Yeah, little brother” Logan said, placing an arm around Liam. “Welcome home” he said.

“Welcome home Liam” Gabe said.

“Welcome home” Lizzy told him. 

“Welcome home” Kara and Lena said in sync.  
Liam felt his tears water as he turned off his cooking and hugged his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	4. Three Months Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months into Liam’s foster family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read to learn more :)

** _3 months later_ **

** _Three months go by, and Liam is basically a Luthor- Danvers already. He goes to school with them, goes to church with them, he basically is family, but he was family the moment he set foot into the house. They now fostered Liam’s baby brother. His name was Lucas Tyler Cooper. _ **

_ Breakfast time: 7:45am _

Lena and Kara are awake now and as they get ready to take the kids to school, they smell food cooking from the kitchen. Lena smiled.

“Oh that beautiful boy. He must be cooking us breakfast” Lena told her wife. Kara nods as she changes her shirt and kisses her beautiful wife.

“Love you” Kara said as she opens their bedroom door. 

“Love you too” Lena replied, taking a second to take in the life she now has. A wife, kids and a beautiful family. Then she gets a call from the police.

“Hello?” Lena said as she answered her phone.

“Hello. Is this Lena Luthor Danvers?” Said the officer.

“Yes, this is she” Lena replied.

“This is Officer Ramon Dizarie. We just got an anonymous tip that your foster son, Liam, was abducted by his home

“Abducted? This is outrageous Officer Dizarie. We signed papers to allow us to foster Liam” Said Lena.

“Right, and you’re definitely not a lying Luthor” the officer replied with a rude tone. “You can expect cops at your house soon, Mrs. Luthor- Danvers” he said as he hung up the phone. A few seconds later, Lena and Kara hear their door kicked in.

“Stay here with Luke” Lena instructed Kara. 

“NATIONAL CITY POLICE STATION. KARA AND LENA LUTHOR DANVERS YOU’RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ABDUCTION OF WILLIAM ALEXANDER COOPER” said the detective. Lena grabbed her file that said she was allowed to sign papers. Gunshots began to fill the room as Logan, Lizzy, Liam and Gabe screamed in fear.

“MAMA!” Logan cried. Lizzy grabbed Liam, Logan and Gabe where she took them to hide in a corner.

“Whoa!! Hold on” Lena said as she ran down stairs. “Officer, you cannot just come into our house and start shooting! There are children present. Are you aware of that” she asked the detective. 

“Shut up lady. Hogan. Grab the kid” he ordered.

Hogan approached Liam, who was hiding behind his older foster sister.

“It’s okay buddy. You’re safe. We’re taking you back to your dad” He said to Liam.

“NO! I am not going back!” Liam argued. Hogan grabbed Liam’s arm.

“Frankly kid, I don’t give a shit. Now come on” he argued, grabbing the tiny boys arm and began dragging him towards the door. 

“WAIT!” Lena yelled. “Here it is. On file saying that Liam is OUR foster son” she argued, she was angry now ,her hands shaking as she was handing the officer a slip of paper. The officer took it, crumpled it up and then uncrumpled it. He read it and then looked over at Hogan. 

“She’s right,” he said, his face turned a deep shade of red. “We’re sorry to interrupt your home Mrs. Luthor Danvers.” He told her.

“Just get the hell out of our house detective” she said with an angry growl. The detective nodded and him and his men headed out. Logan ran over to Hogan and kicked him in the balls.

“don’t touch my little brother” he warned. Hogan growled 

“Why you little-“ Hogan was cut off.

“HOGAN” Said the detective.” Hogan glared as he left the house.

  
  


_ Outside: _

_ “Detective Dandford! What are we going to do? He’s going to kill us if we aren’t back with his son” Hogan told his boss. _

_ “We’ll get the kid back, Hogan. We just can’t let them know anything we’re planning” Dandford told his apprentice. Dandford and Hogan were not actual cops. They were corrupt cops fired from the precinct 5 years ago, enlisted by Jordan Cooper to get his son back.  _

_ “Okay. I hope so” they said as they got back into the cop car.  _

_ Back inside the house:  _

“Liam, baby” Lena said running to her foster son.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He asked. Liam was shaking and he shook his head.

“It’s okay babe. Let’s get you ready to go to school. Come on” she said, trying to calm him down. Liam nodded and settled his breathing.

“Good boy. Let’s eat some of this food you cooked” she set him down and walked over to Logan, Lizzy and Gabe.

“Are you three alright?” She asked them. They all nodded and hugged their Mama. Kara came downstairs, where she hid upstairs with Liam’s brother Luke or Lucas. Kara took out her phone and called Maggie, because the whole situation seemed fishy. Why would someone report Liam abducted three months later? 

“Danvers- Sawyer” Maggie answered.

“Hey Maggie. I need to ask you something” Kara told her.

“What’s up Little Danvers?” Maggie asked. 

“We just had cops bust through our house,” she explained.

“What? Are you guys okay?” Maggie asked.. 

“The kids are a little shaken, but I wanted to ask you about an Officer Hogan and also a Detective Dandford?” Kara asked.

“Oh God. Kara, don’t give into those two. They aren’t real cops” Maggie said.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked. Baby Luke started to cry so she hushed him back to sleep

“They’re corrupt. They were fired five years ago for a drug trade. Don’t do anything and I’ll take care of it” Maggie explained. Kara was silent for a moment, and Lena could tell Kara was anxious about something. 

“okay.. thank you” Kara said. She hung up the phone and looked over at Lena.

“They weren’t real cops. They were fake” she said. “Mr. Cooper must’ve hired them” she told her wife.

“Why didn’t he try and get Luke as well?” Lena asked.

“Because Luke isn’t his son” Liam spoke out. “My mother had an… afaire with another man. That is why he doesn’t look a lot like me, except our eyes and his skin is a little different than mine. The man was named Johnny Turnip, he but he’s in jail now too ” Liam explained.

“I see. well don’t worry, sweetheart. We aren’t going to let your father get custody of you” Lena told him.

“Thank you mama..” Liam said. 

“Liam. We were wondering” Kara said as she went over to them. “How would you feel if Lena & I adopted you and your brother. Would that be okay?” Kara asked him. Liam began to cry a little.

“Liam? What’s wrong bud?” Lena asked. 

“I’d love for you two to adopt me and Luke as well” he said with a watery eye’d smile. Lena and Kara hugged Liam and kissed Lucas.

“Wonderful…” they both said. 

The other kids whooped with joy as they all hugged Liam and Luke. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrupt cops suck!


	5. A  visit from Aunt Sara and Aunt Ava.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Sara and Aunt Ava come to visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people coming up! Heads up; if you haven't seen endgame yet, a minor spoiler might come up. or season 3 of wynonna earp.

Today was a big day for the Luthor- Danvers house. Aunt Sara and Ava Lance- Sharpe were coming to visit!! Woo whoo!! They were coming in honor of Liam and Luke’s big adoption day that was coming up this weekend! Ava & Sara’s daughter, Laurel Lance- Sharpe, in honor of Sara’s sister, and their son, Quentin Lance- Sharpe (in honor of Sara’s father) were coming as well. They were basically “cousins” to Lizzy, Logan and Gabe. The fake detective & officer have not came by to their house or tried to do anything for 2 weeks. Liam was nervous, it was his first time meeting this mysterious Aunt Ava & Sara, or so he thought. 

Ava, Sara and their kids knocked on the door of the Luthor- Danvers. Logan opened it.

“Auntie Ava! Auntie Sara!” Said the little boy. 

“Hi buddy!” Ava said as she hugged her nephew. 

“Hey kid! You’ve gotten tall. Surprise to see that considering your parents” Sara told Logan.

“We heard that!” Lena called from the kitchen as Kara came over and hugged her friends. 

“Liam, come here” Kara called, Liam walked over and instantly recognized Ava.

“Ava!” Liam said jumping into the woman's arms.

“Looks like you two are friendly” Sara told her wife. Ava laughed.

“Oh yeah. Liam and I go way back, practically bff’s, right bud?” Ava asked Liam. Liam giggled and nodded.

“Auntie Ava helped me when my daddy was a big stinky jerk” Liam told his soon to be adopted mothers.

“Ohh. So you’re the one who helped him” Kara said. 

“Sorry. What? I was collecting the fact he called me Auntie Ava” Ava told her, she sounded very touched. Kara chuckled.

“Nothing, now where are my other little ones?” She asked. A small boy who was 9 and another girl who was 15, ran over. 

“Hi Aunt Kara” Laurel said.

“Hi Auntie Kara!” Quentin said. 

“Hi Laurel! Hi Quinny” Kara said with joy. 

"Come in, come in, it's freezing" Kara insisted. The Lance-Sharpe family came into the house where Laurel and Lizzy immediately ran upstairs to Lizzy's room (after greeting Aunt Sara and Ava, of course) . Gabe came and greeted his aunts. 

"So Kara, who else is coming down here for Liam and Luke's big day?" Sara asked as she thanked Lena, who handed her a cup of coffee. 

"The Haught-Earps with their son Nathaniel (Nathaniel Julian Xavier Haught Earp), and Wynonna with her little girl Alice, and Doc. Robin and Jeremy and their daughter Rose. My sister with Maggie, Jenny and Nicky. The Minoru-Deans and their small son Jonah. Peter Parker and MJ with their son Anthony (I'm sorry if that hit you in the feels) and that should be it. Unless I am missing someone" she looked over at Lena. 

"I don't think so love" Lena replied placing a kiss on her wife's head. 

"Good, we're going to have a packed house this weekend" Kara told her. Lena chuckled.

"Which is why I am glad we opted for the larger backyard" Lena joked as Kara laughed. 

"Good thing we did, my dear" Kara told her. 

(More in the upcoming chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for the Anthony Parker feels. <3


	6. Dream A Little Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam dreams of his grandparents. Read "Rescuing Lizzy Luthor Danvers", to understand this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to add a bit of a happy feely yet sad feeling

(This is a short chapter)

Liam was asleep in his bed, and in his dream he met his adopted grandparents.

* * *

* * *

_"Who are you?" Liam asked an eldery couple, who appeared to be a man and a woman. He was at a playground, and the eldery couple was sitting by him on the bench._

_"I am your grandpa Miah" Jeremiah said._

_"And I'm your grandma Eliza" Eliza told him._

_"You are Aunt Alex and Mama's parents?" he asked, they nodded._

_"it's not fair, I'll never get to meet you" Liam pouted. Jeremiah hugged him._

_"I'm in your dreams my little star. we can play whenever you want. all you have to do is dream" he tells Liam. He takes out a ball, "now, how about some catch?" he asks. Liam grins and nods as he and Grandpa Jeremiah run around the park, playing ball while Eliza takes pictures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	7. Adoption Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to adopt Luke and Liam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this adorable story.

Adoption Day is here. Liam and Luke are ready. More Liam, Luke is a 3 months old now, he isn't really aware of what's happening but he sense it's nothing but good. Liam came downstairs dressed in an adorable outfit. Everyone was there to support Lena and Kara. Alex walks over to her sister. 

"I wish mom and dad were here to see this" Alex said. 

"Hey" Kara said, taking her sister's hand, "they are. I know it" she told her, Alex smiled when Liam ran over.

"Mama! Auntie Alex, guess what?" Liam said with excitement.

"What's that my love?" Kara asked. 

"Last night I dreamt of Grandma and Grandpa. Grandpa and I played ball" he told her. Alex and Kara exchanged looks, both their eyes were watering up.

"don't cry mama and aunt Alex! grandpa said all you have to do is dream and they'll come and see you, maybe they'll visit tonight" Liam told them as he hugged his mother and aunt. Kara scooped him up.

"God, what did I do to deserve you?" she asked as she pressed a kiss on Liam's cheek. 

"I love you mama" Liam said as he hugged her neck.

"I love you too baby" Kara whispered. 

* * *

Everyone gathered in the courtroom, where the judge came out.

"Alright everyone, let's begin," he said, everyone sat down, while Liam stood up, He (the judge) read over the papers.

"Young man is your name William Alexander Cooper?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Liam replied.

"And these young women, are they your foster parents?" The judge asked.

"I see them as my real parents sir, but yes, they are my foster parents" Liam told him.

"And your brother Lucas" he said, pointing to the small boy, "is named Lucas Tyler Cooper?" 

"Yes sir, he is" Liam replied. Luke gurgled as if to say 'yes that's me' 

"And Mrs. Luthor Danvers. You have been granted permission to adopt both William and Lucas, correct?" he asked Kara and Lena.

"Yes we have sir. Their mother Georgina Cooper was very forthcoming with wanting a better future for her children" Lena replied. 

"Very good" He said. "Well congratulations, William, Lucas, you're apart of the Luthor-Danvers family" He banged his gavel. The room erupted with cheers as he jumped for joy.

"Hooray!" he cheered. "Mama! Mommy! Luke and I are now a Luthor Danvers" he said with joy.

"You guys always were sweetie!" Kara said as she pulled her son in for a hug and Lena kissed Lucas who clapped his hands because he saw everyone else happy. They all left the courtroom and everyone hugged. They exited the courthouse.

"What now mama?" Liam asked Kara.

"Now we adopt a puppy!" Kara said. All the kids turned.

"What?" They asked, all smiling.

"Mom and I decided it would be nice to have a little animal around! are you kids okay with that?" Kara asked, all the kids nodded. They piled into the car and headed to the animal shelter. 

* * *

  
  


At the animal shelter, they all saw puppies and kittens, one dog in particular started barking at Liam. It was a black and white french bulldog, 4 months old.

"This one likes me" Liam said, everyone was instantly in love with the puppy. 

"This is our guy" Lena told everyone, who all agreed. They found an employee, who grabbed some paperwork and soon enough, they purchased some items and took the little bulldog home. 

"What are we going to name the little guy?" Lena asked with the small dog in her lap.

"How about Lucky?" Lizzy suggested, "we adopted him the same day we adopted Luke and Liam! it must be a sign" Lizzy told them.

"What do we say Luthor Danvers? is lucky the name?" she asked. Everyone agreed.

"Gus" Luke gurgled. 

"Luke agrees" Kara said, she stopped the car (luckily, they were still parked) "Wait! Luke talked!" Kara said. Lena chuckled.

"Sweetie, it was more of a gurgle but yes it sounded like he agreed" Lena told her.

"Let's go home and celebrate" Kara told her family as they went home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review please!


	8. Adoption Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Liam and Luke's adoption party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! sorry this is so short, I'll add a bit of conversation in the other chapter.

Lena, Kara and their children arrived back at home with their three new members of the family. They also stopped by a Super Plus to pick items for Liam and Luke's adoption party.

"Okay children and Lucky. It's almost time for Liam and Luke's adoption party, so let's all get the party decorations and the snacks" Lena told her children as they spilled out of the van. 

"Mama, I thought Aunt Lexa and Aunt Clarke are coming" Logan told Kara.

"They missed their flight because little Jessabella started to feel sick sweetheart, but they'll be here soon" Kara explained. Logan got onto his tip toes and kissed Kara's cheeks.

"Okay Mama" He said as he ran into the house. Lena walked over with Lucky on a leash and Luke in his carseat. 

"We are so lucky" Lena told her wife. Kara smiled.

"Luckiest of them all" Kara replied as they kissed, they seperated their kiss and headed inside. 

Everyone was helping around the house, and soon it was time for the adoption party. Everyone started to arrive. Maggie and Alex, Waverly and Nicole, Wynonna and Doc, Nico and Karolina, Peter and MJ, Robin and Jermey all arrived. Even Uncle Jack! And Aunt Kate. 

"Attention everyone" Kara said as they gathered the tables outside, "I'd like to just make an official welcome to our sons, Liam and Luke. To Liam and Luke" she said as she raised a glass.

"To Liam and Luke" everyone repeated. Everyone began to eat, Lexa and Clarke eventually arrived. Kara and Lena stood in the corner and talked. Kate waved at Kara. Lena chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked Lena. 

"Oh nothing" Lena replied as she wrapped her arms around Kara, "I just remember back in highschool when you and Kate dated. God, I was so jealous. I was nearly tempted to crash your date, I just pushed my jealousy to the nearest corner of my brain, then I dated Jack, who I admit, was a pretty good memory but then you got jealous and it worked out in the end" Lena began to explain to her. Kara laughed.

"Kate and I dated, yes, but to be honest Lena, it was you I had my eye on" Kara told her wife.

Lena grinned and pulled her wife in for a kiss. Liam ran over.

"Mom, Mama," he said, the two women pulled apart, and looked at the small boy.

"What's up buddy?" Lena asked.

"Thank you for my party and thank you for adopting me" he told them. Kara smiled as she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.  


"Thank you for being our amazing little boy. Is your brother alright?" She asked. Luke was asleep in a crib in the kitchen. Liam nodded.

"he's good" Liam replied.

"Come on Liam! the pirates are coming" Jonah called to his new "cousin" 

"gotta go" Liam said as he ran off to play with his friends. 

"I never want our family to stop growing" Lena told Kara.

Kara, turning to her wife, smiled and said, "Maybe it doesn't have to. In a few months, we can open our doors again" 

"Really?" Lena asked. Kara nodded.

"Of course" She replied, kissing Lena, "maybe we can even foster animals".

"Maybe, but let's stick to children for now" Lena said, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! read and review!
> 
> Also: I added Clarke and Lexa because Lexa deserved better. I’m not a religious The 100 watcher but from what I’ve seen. LEXA DESERVED BETTER.
> 
> Okay bye🌹💜

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments below.


End file.
